


First Date Nerves

by vecnawrites



Series: Commissioned Work [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjob, Cum Eating, F/F, Food As Sex Implement, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Other, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: About to take her girlfriend Penny out for their very first date as girlfriends, Yang is trying to control her libido, not wanting to make Penny uncomfortable. Her methods of doing so are...interesting, but fortunately, Penny doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Penny Polendina
Series: Commissioned Work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	First Date Nerves

Yang stood in the kitchen, pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her thick, golden locks. She didn’t know what to do or how to handle this. How...how did someone handle this? She had recently started a relationship with Penny Polendina, Ruby’s friend, who was an adorably innocent girl who had a lust for life honestly few could match.

She wasn’t so innocent she didn’t know what sex was, thankfully. That would have made her blue balls even _worse_ , because she wouldn’t be able to even think of broaching the subject without feeling like a perverted monster for trying to seduce someone so pure.

But that brought up a different can of worms. She knew that Penny was a futa, like her. And Penny knew she was a futa as well. So that wasn’t the problem. The issue came from how big her balls were and how intense and large her orgasms and cumshots were. She knew that they could frighten even the most stout souls. Her mind drifted back to a time when Ruby, Weiss and Blake walked in at the exact _wrong_ moment…

_Yang panted, heart pumping heavily, breasts heaving as she worked her right hand up and down her cock rapidly as she neared her orgasm, her free hand fondling her large, plum sized balls churning with backed up seed._

_It had been an outright **month** since she had been able to have time alone, and the moment she was sure that none of her teammates were going to come back, she threw her clothes off and began to frantically masturbate, needing to empty herself like nothing else._

_It had been entirely too long since she got off, she knew her already large balls were packed to the brim, practically **overflowing** with her pent up semen. She needed to get release, she needed to cum, empty herself, feel some relief. Pleasure was a secondary concern right now, if she had time, she could have a more leisurely masturbation period afterwards, just to enjoy the glide of her hand along her cock and fondling her balls, but for now, orgasm was the name of the game._

_She pumped harder and faster, her arm beginning to blur as she tapped into her semblance, her hand moving at super speed along her cock, the copious amount of precum lubricating her shaft keeping her from harming herself in anyway._

_Her cock throbbed and her balls lurched, practically bouncing in her palm as she neared her orgasm, gritting her teeth as she readied herself to cross over that plateau, and finally allow herself to empty out a bit…_

_She was so focused on her upcoming orgasm, she failed to hear the door clicking and opening, letting her teammates back in, all three going stock still as they saw the nude Yang fiercely masturbating on her bunk._

_Yang gasped loudly, crying out as she bucked into her hand as she finally, **blessedly** came, her balls pulsing **hard** in her palm, tensing hard enough they seemingly shrunk as they forced out cum, her cock bulging as her thickened, backed up seed traveled up her cock, her tip swelling before it erupted out in a massive spray, arching into the air before falling over the side of the bed._

_As her balls tensed again, Yang heard shrieks of shock, making her go beet red as she realized that the others had come back entirely too early for her to cum and clean up! But even then, she couldn’t stop the relieved moan from escaping her mouth as she continued to blow, her balls forcing out every drop of cum they could to get some relief._

_Forcing her eyes open, she only came **harder** upon seeing her teammates, Blake her partner, Weiss, the repressed rich girl, Ruby, her own **sister** , getting glazed in her cum, thick globs of it sliding down their faces, coating their clothes…_

_Yang’s eyes rolled up in her head as she only came **harder** from the sight._

Yang pulled out her memory, shaking her head hard, whining as she she noticed her cock straining against her shorts, her zipper having popped apart and the pale stalk of flesh having jumped out, twitching and straining from the memory of how awesome that orgasm was.

She sighed. How was she going to ease Penny into this? Her balls had been blue since they got together, and she wasn’t going to pressure the sweet girl into any kind of sexual acts…no matter how much she clogged the drain by jerking off in the shower.

Blushing darkly, she knew that she needed to get off before she met up with Penny later for their date. She couldn’t afford to get hard again and have to explain that. She needed to get off. Glancing around, she wondered what she should do; she knew that the chance of getting up to her bedroom was next to nothing, other people were on the ground floor, and she wasn’t going to be able to tuck her cock into her shorts again. She would have to deal with it in here…

Her eyes glanced around, trying to find a container, only for her eyes to settle onto a large, multi-tiered cake, one that she had made earlier due to her nerves. It was a lemon cake, one of her favorites, and she found herself walking towards it almost unthinkingly.

‘ _I shouldn’t…’_ she thought. She knew that her cum tasted like honey, most of her previous lovers had told her that, but she shouldn’t do this… _‘But then,’_ a dark part of her mind whispered, even as her hands popped open the snap of her shorts and allowed them to fall, revealing Yang’s cock and heavy balls, _‘The cake **did** come out too dry…’_ her tip quivered, a droplet of clear pre dripping from her tip, creating a long string dangling downwards, before it snapped and it fell to the floor. _‘Fuck it.’_

Yang pulled the cake to the end of the counter and _thrust_ forwards, unaware she was being watched by curious green eyes.

Penny Polendina was a curious girl, no matter what anyone said! She was also a very lucky girl, in her own opinion, having a wonderful friend in Friend Ruby, who had helped her get so many more friends, and even better, a _girlfriend_ in her sister, Yang!

Wanting to make sure that she was the best girlfriend possible, Penny used her connection to the Atlas Mainframe Database wisely, looking up everything connected to the word ‘girlfriend’...and found a plethora of information. She finally understood why her father had given her an adjustable penis attachment.

Knowing her girlfriend was currently in the kitchen, Penny headed there, eager to get on out and go on their date. Walking up to the kitchen, Penny slowed as she heard the sound of pacing in her audio sensors.

Deciding to surprise her girlfriend, Penny crept up to the doorway and peeked in, only for her eyes to go wide. Her girlfriend was bottomless, showing her taut buttocks, and that she had a large set of testicles and a penis that rivaled her own at full extension. She tilted her head, wondering why Girlfriend Yang was bottomless in the kitchen, before she began to record. She had found that recording what was happening was a great thing, allowing her to watch it whenever she wanted.

Settling in place, her eyes zeroed in on her girlfriend, readying to record whatever she was going to do.

Yang groaned as her cock was surrounded by the still warm middle of the cake, her palms on the counter, fingers starting to curl as she felt herself twitch inside the baked good. She took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to blow too early and embarrass herself, even if no one was here to see and judge her for fucking the cake and blowing in a few thrusts.

Taking a deep breath, Yang slowly pulled back, shivering and biting her lower lip as the crumb of the cake rubbed the sensitive skin of her cock, her tip shooting out small spurts of precum as her cock was stimulated wonderfully. She groaned lustily as she bucked forwards, thrusting forwards again, her ass cheeks clenching as a different type of pleasure flowed through her body, her balls tingling.

Penny watched raptly, mouth open, feeling her penis starting to extend on its own volition, popping out of her striped green panties and tenting her skirt outwards. Her sensors could see that her girlfriend’s arousal was rising fast, and her semen was already preparing to leave her testicles. But she knew that new sensations could make a person cum rather quickly, especially when outstanding factors, like her girlfriend’s semblance, got involved. Which they were now. She licked her lips as she watched Yang’s hips blur, hearing a muted _**thud, thud, thud**_ as her testicles smacked into the side of the counter repeatedly. It should have caused incredible pain, but Yang looked to be in bliss.

Not too long after, Yang threw her head back with a strangled moan, and Penny moaned with her as she watched Yang twitch and jerk, her testicles bouncing and hopping, her audio sensors catching a muted squirting noise as she came.

Yang moaned, long and low as her balls pulsed, her cock spewing out her cum in thick streams, soaking the inside of the cake, her cock slickening up with her own cum. She came hard enough to feel lightheaded, making her take deep breaths to not pass out where she stood. That was _not_ how she wanted to be seen next, by _anyone_ , let alone Penny. “...okay, time to clean up...hopefully Penny is-”

“Right here, Girlfriend Yang! Salutations!” Yang froze, paling as she heard her girlfriend’s voice. Slowly, she turned her head to see Penny standing in the kitchen behind her, smiling that bright smile that made the sun seem dull. No disgust was in her eyes, just curiosity. “I wish to ask, why were you having sexual relations with that cake?” the cute head tilt only made it worse.

Belatedly, Yang realized she was still balls deep in her cum soaked baked good, and slowly pulled out, swiftly spinning the cake around so the hole wasn’t visible and grabbing a paper towel and giving her hard cock a quick wipe.

Deciding to just admit it, Yang sighed. “I...I get turned on really easily and I didn’t want to ruin our date by getting hard or cumming too quickly if we did do something.” she watched as Penny’s face was filled with consideration, then elation as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

“That’s _wonderful!_ Would you like to have sexual relations with me now, girlfriend Yang? I studied for this! Granted, I didn’t know you had a penis like I do, but my studies showed me several things we can do!” Yang blinked, shocked at the fact that the seemingly innocent girl _studied_ , almost missing her waling over to the counter opposite her and pulling her dress up, revealing her plump bubble butt, hidden behind thin green panties.

Yang’s mouth went dry as Penny peeled her panties down, revealing a bubbly tush, spotted with freckles right underneath the waist. “I learned about two things in particular we can enjoy together right now, girlfriend Yang. One is called an ‘assjob’ where you rub your penis between my buttocks. It’s supposed to be very pleasurable for the one doing the thrusting!”

The blonde brawler swallowed roughly, almost stumbling over and her cock slipping between her girlfriend’s rear bumpers. She closed her eyes with a whimper, both surprised and savoring the warmth and softness of them as her hips began to move on their own, rubbing firmly between the twin half moons of flesh.

“That’s it, you’re getting it, girlfriend Yang!” Penny looked back over her shoulder, an eager, happy smile on her face as she felt her girlfriend hump her rear. She was glad that Yang could get such pleasure from her body. Seeing her arousal rising again, Penny reached back and grabbed her buttocks and spread them apart, revealing the small crinkled exhaust port. She had been initially confused as to why it looked like that, but a quick look at anatomy texts (after asking her mortified father) had explained why.

Shaking herself from her musings, she continued. “I see you’re getting excited again, Girlfriend Yang, so let us continue to anal sex. Please put your penis inside me!” she couldn’t wait for her and Yang to be bonded and experience copulation together! “I’m copulation ready~”

Yang swallowed as she pulled back and pressed forwards, her sticky tip kissing the small pucker of her girlfriend’s ass. She never thought Penny would be _this_ adventurous, but she wasn’t complaining! Slowly, she pressed inwards, wincing at the tight fit and heat that wrapped around her cock. Finally, she bottomed out, her hips against Penny’s plush butt.

She groaned, leaning forwards and hugging Penny around the waist. _“Feel so good, Penny…”_ she hummed, licking her lips, groaning as Penny squeezed down around her cock, starting from the base and working down towards her tip. “I’m happy, girlfriend Yang! Please, copulate with me as fiercely as you can! I want to be filled up and experience your warmth!”

Yang sobbed as she immediately tapped into her semblance, her hips slapping into Penny’s rear with loud, almost violent _smacks_ , her balls slapping against Penny’s, sending sparks of extra pleasure through her as she balls churned again. Yang honestly hated how fast she could cum at times, it being a side effect of her semblance, but with Penny? She felt no shame, the girl’s energy and zeal taking everything in stride.

Penny smiled in happiness as she felt her girlfriend’s cock twitching hard within her, and knew she was going to cum in moments...and so was she. “Come on, Yang~” she cooed, wiggling her rear and bucking up into her thrusts, “Fill my tight little butt up~”

Yang cried out as her balls erupted again, rope after rope after rope of cum shooting into her girlfriend’s self proclaimed ‘tight little butt’, her balls pumping steadily as Penny squeaked and shivered beneath her.

Penny was in bliss! How did she never know that _this_ was what an orgasm felt like? She could feel her balls firing her cum, thick strings of it splattering the underneath of the cupboard that her penis was sticking in, even as her belly stretched to accommodate the massive deluge of cum that was being pumped into her by Yang. She knew that she would have to feel this again. Maybe in the next few minutes? They could make their date be making love in their bedroom? That sounded perfect!

Yang gasped, her cock somehow _still_ hard after the two massive loads that she released, before relaxing. She kissed Penny on the back of the neck. “...Love you, Penny…” she murmured. She shivered as Penny squeezed around her cock, making another spurt of cum leave her.

“And I love you, girlfriend Yang!” Penny always loved hearing Yang’s feelings for her. “Now, I must ask something slightly selfish. May we skip our date and just go back to our room and continue what we are doing now? We can see the movie another day?” Penny almost yelped as Yang froze for a moment, before grabbing her hips and lifting her up.

“ _Yes.”_ Yang growled, walking towards the door leading to the stairs up, uncaring if she was seen anymore, her cock rocking back and forth in Penny’s ass the entire way, the smaller orangette moaning the entire way, her cock twitching and swaying between her spread legs.

They left the kitchen just in time, as only a few moments later...

“Oh, _wow!_ ” Nora exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, followed by her girlfriend Pyrrha, and her friends Blake, Emerald, and Ruby. She licked her lips to collect the saliva that tried to drip from her mouth as she saw that large cake that was in the middle of the counter. “That looks _delicious!_ ” she rubbed her stomach, which gave a low rumble. “Think we can eat some?”

Blake shrugged slightly, her eyes roaming around the area. “I don’t see any note saying don’t touch it, so I would assume that it’s okay, Nora.” she sniffed, her pupils dilating slightly and licking her own lips as the sweet scent reached her nose.

Nora squeaked happily, darting forwards and grabbing several plates from the cabinet and a slicing knife from the knife block, licking her lips as she set the plates down and began to cut into the cake as the others began to gather near. _“Oh, there’s_ _a cream_ _filling!”_ she cheered, seeing the thick white cream ooze out from the knife cut.

Pyrrha titled her head, taking a delicate sniff of the dessert as her girlfriend handed her a large slice, the inside of the lemon cake covered in thick white...pudding? She couldn’t place it but it seemed to be familiar?

Emerald looked at her slice, wondering who made the cake, and what was the secret ingredient, as it were. Call her suspicious, but she _knew_ she heard people in here before they came in, and they had apparently been roughhousing a bit from how things were scattered about, so the question was who and what? She would wait until someone _else_ tried it first before she took a bite…

Blake felt her cock twitch in her panties as she smelled something delicious, something _familiar_ , something she couldn’t place off the top of her head, but made her salivate and her cock swell and balls churn. What was it?

Ruby knew. After all, she had sucked off Yang multiple times and knew the texture, scent, and taste of her cum better than anyone at Beacon. She wondered how it came to be in a cake for sure, but she supposed she _should_ warn the others about what the ‘filling’ was before it was too-

“ _Mmm, its a honey flavored crème!”_ Pyrrha moaned, savoring the bite of cake and cream in her mouth, the flavors coating her tongue and exploding across it. Next to her girlfriend, Nora was devouring her own piece happily, crumbs of cake and bits of cream clinging to the corners of her mouth and lips.

One by one, the others took bites, each moaning happily as the sweet flavor filled their mouths. Emerald had already devoured about half of her piece, her lips coated in the sticky substance. Blake’s eyes were dilated, and a purr was rumbling in her throat.

Ruby hated the fact that she was going to be _that_ person, but she knew she would want to be told that she was unknowingly consuming semen. “Umm...this is...it’s Yang’s cum.” Ruby swore she heard a record scratch as Nora, Pyrrha, Emerald, and Blake all stopped and turned towards her, eyes wide and unblinking. “I recognize it…” she immediately moved back, and was quite thankful she did.

_**PFFFFTTTT!**_ Both Pyrrha and Emerald spit the cake in their mouths out onto the floor, coughing hard and immediately rushing to the refrigerator, throwing it open and grabbing milk and orange juice and beginning to chug it to clear their mouths out. Nora and Blake on the other hand…

Were both ravenously devouring more of the cake, finishing off their own plates, then grabbing Pyrrha’s and Emerald’s and finishing theirs as well. Ruby slid her plate over, not wanting to get it snatched from her hands by her ravenous girlfriend and her orange-haired friend.

Ruby turned around as both Nora and Blake began to fight over the last piece of cake, watching as Pyrrha and Emerald chugged down their chosen beverages, streams of liquid sliding over their cheeks and chin and soaking their blouses while Blake and Nora devoured the last of the cake.

**Elsewhere…**

Yang whined, embarrassed, as Penny lifted her up and down, sheathing her thick cock into her ass, the flesh rubbing hard over her prostate, making her cock jump, spewing out strings of thick pre onto the bed before her, cheeks flushing as her balls were repeated slapped by Penny’s, the slight pain only driving her higher into pleasure.

She heard her girlfriend chuckling behind her, and flushed darkly as an image of her her speed fucking the cake in the kitchen appeared on the wall opposite them. She blushed even darker as she realized her moans _matched_ what she heard from the recording.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Girlfriend Yang?” she moaned as she heard Penny’s voice in her ear as her lover brought her down hard on her cock, making her own cock throb and shoot out a thick glob of cum as she watched herself grabbing and beginning to fuck the cake with a single-minded obsession.

“Even with as much as you filled that cake, you filled my belly so much it bloated!” Penny’s fascinated voice filled Yang’s ears, even as her cock filled the blonde’s ass faster and harder, said bloated belly was rubbing against her lower back.

Penny smiled as she could feel her girlfriend quivering; she was getting close to orgasming again, it seemed. She paced herself, wanting to cum at the same time as her girlfriend, both in real life and in the recording she was projecting on the wall.

_Thrust._ **Smack!** _Thrust._ **Smack!** _Thrust._ **Smack!** Both Yang’s were whimpering as they neared the edge, Penny could see Yang’s cock throbbing wildly in the peripheral of her vision. “I want to see how much you can cum again!” _Thrust._ **Smack!**

Yang keened, crying out as she came hard, both on the projection and the bed, her cock spraying another immense load out of her balls, her eyes going wide as she heard a breathy moan in her ear and thick _heat_ fill her rear.

Penny smiled happily, watching her lover writhe on top of her from pleasure as she came, emptying her balls hard enough her cum splattered on the wall her projection was on, sliding down slowly as she pumped her own synthetic cum into the blonde’s rear.

As Yang slumped against her, cock limp and belly swollen, Penny gently turned them onto their sides after shutting the projection off, loving the feeling of her girlfriend relaxing against her. “Rest, Girlfriend Yang...I’ll be here when you wake.” she smiled as she watched her girlfriend drift off, after all, three orgasms of increasing intensity not that far apart from one another would leave even her girlfriend tired.

Penny happily snuggled close to Yang, finding that for once, there were benefits to not needing sleep.


End file.
